Slate Madison
Travis John Archuleta '''(born October 23, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Global Pro Wrestling where he performs under the ring name '''Slate Madison. He is a one time former GPW World Heavyweight Champion, a two time World Television Champion and a three time GPW Hardcore Champion. Early life ' Archuleta was born on October 23, 1988 in Denver, Colorado. He has three older brothers, Eric, Jason & Matthew. Since age 5, Archuleta was involved in sports. He played soccer, baseball, basketball & football before later competing in kickboxing. He was always a lifelong wrestling fan, citing Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels & Chris Candido as his favorite wrestlers. He attended the University of Colorado where he played football, baseball & basketball and lettered in all three. He was a three time Division I All-American in all three sports. '''Professional wrestling career ' 'National Pro Wrestling (2010) ' Archuleta wound up signing with Colorado based promotion National Pro Wrestling. He had heat with promoter Gary Bledsoe based on accusations that were untrue and made up by fellow wrestler David Gabriel. This led to Archuleta jobbing on all of the events. He left the promotion after just four shows. 'National Wrestling Alliance (2010-2011) ' Archuleta signed with the National Wrestling Alliance as a favor to NWA mainstay and his trainer, Mike Rapada. During his tenure in the NWA, he won the NWA National Heavyweight Championship, the North American Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Tag Team Championship. 'All Pro Wrestling (2010-2012) ' Archuleta also worked in California-based All Pro Wrestling. During his time in APW, he became an APW Triple Crown winner, by virtue of him winning the APW Worldwide Internet Championship, the Universal Heavyweight Championship & the Tag Team Championship. 'Ring of Honor (2010-2012) ' Archuleta debuted in 2010 for Ring of Honor under the name '''John Travis. He started the Blue Chippers '''stable, a group of young wrestlers who felt they were unappreciated and misused. The stable consisted of him, Bryan Davis, Vince Natoli & Frank Samuels. The group were initially heels, but became babyfaces when they feuded with S.C.U.M. The two teams met in a match at ''Final Battle 2010 where the losing team disbanded, which the Blue Chippers won. World Television Champion Archuleta began challenging for the ROH World Television Championship on numerous occasions. At '''''Best in the World 2011, he won the championship in a Triple Threat Match involving Christopher Daniels and El Generico. He would lose the title at Death Before Dishonor IX ''to Jay Lethal later that year. He regained it from Lethal at the ''ROH Tenth Anniversary Show ''in a match that also involved Tommaso Ciampa. Shortly after losing the title again, Archuleta lost a "Loser Leaves ROH Match" to Kevin Steen. This was done because in reality, Archuleta signed up to Global Pro Wrestling. '''First stint in Global Pro Wrestling (2012-2015) ''' Archuleta had a tryout match before a ''PUMPED! ''TV taping under his real name. He defeated future GPW star Tiger Kid in a dark match. He was then signed to GPW's developmental system Rising Star Wrestling. There, he was officially named '''Slate Madison. His gimmick was that he is supposed to be a loud, obnoxious college partyer. He debuted as a babyface defeating Brandon Wade. Feuds with Brandon Nuzback & Mike Stanley and team with Victor Vega ''' In RSW, Madison's first major singles feud was with Brandon Nuzback. The feud started when Nuzback interfered in Madison's match against Peter Andrew, costing him the match on ''RSW Fire. Later that night, Madison returned the favor when Nuzback lost a match to Victor Vega. The following week on Fire, Madison & Vega teamed up to defeat Brandon Nuzback & Peter Andrew. The following week, the two teamed up again and defeated Nuzback & Andrew in a rematch. Personal life ' Archuleta is married to Gabrielle Winston. The couple was married in 2010 and have three children, a son, Daniel Maxwell Archuleta (born 2012) and twin girls Mackenzie Rose & Madison Grace (born 2014) The family resides in Denver, Colorado. Archuleta is an avid snowboarder and designs his own snowboards in his spare time. He avidly supports the Denver Broncos, Denver Nuggets, Colorado Avalanche, Colorado Rockies and the Colorado Rapids. Archuleta identifies as an Episcopalian. Archuleta is good friends with Bryan Davis, Brad Bennett & Joe Baker. '''In wrestling ' 'Championships and accomplishments ' 'All Pro Wrestling ' * APW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * APW Worldwide Internet Championship (3 times) * APW Tag Team Championship (1 time) 'Global Pro Wrestling ' * GPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * GPW World Television Championship (2 times) * GPW Hardcore Championship (3 times) 'National Wrestling Alliance ' * NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) * NWA National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ''Luchas de Apuestas record '